The worthy one
by teddykazandjiev
Summary: Powers are shifting in the Institute of war and what should have been an ordinary day for Darius and Fiora,turns out terribly wrong. But even in the darkest hours there is hope. Hope you enjoy. Please review and if you like it mark as favourite and follow if you like. Thank you all.


The Institute of war had been approached by many champions, eager to prove their skill and conquer the Fields of Justice. The older ones were starting to get frustrated with all the regulations of the powerful summoners,who along with the mages,who created the League had become less concerned with solving the problems of Valoran,which was the reason why The League had been created in the first place,and more concentrated on gaining more power and control over all the world. Even the godlike Nasus had admitted to his emperor that even he was not as strong as the summoners or their superiors, for they had the power to control his actions and even force him to attack those he held no grudge against. For other brave warriors such matters were not important. For the Hand of Noxus, the great general Darius, all that mattered was the glory of Noxus and how he could increase it. Although age did not affect some of the humans of Valoran ,who used magic to preserve themselves, the forty year old general was still concerned of the opinion of others, for he was no mage, just a powerful man. A man with a mission. He could not afford to lose his strength, both mental and physical. His physical strength had not diminished and he ignored the bold taunts of creatures like Tahm Kench, who were saying that his power was waning. But his determination and sureness had disappeared. Before joining the League of Legends he was certain of his goals,of who were his allies and enemies. But so many new warriors have joined it since then,so many truths have been exposed. One fatal day would change the general forever. The morning was like any other. He got up and proceeded with his training. After an hour of hard work he decided to take a shower and have breakfast before announcing to the summoners that he was ready for battle. Darius was a great warrior and had defeated many men,women and beasts on the Fields of Justice,some of them he had bested more than once. Because of this many summoners picked him often and used him to gain victory. He did not wait long to be chosen for a game. In the match he was against Fiora-a formidable warrior,one of the few who had defeated him in the past. He got his items and followed the path marked by the summoner controlling him. Master Yi asked for assistance in the jungle and so he went there and waited. He hit the jungle camp a couple of times and warned his ally to be careful. He then proceeded to the lane where Fiora awaited. She engaged and Darius could barely parry with his axe. Had he not done so the blade would have pierced his heart. He prepared his axe. Fiora attempted to escape but she was hit just barely by the blade of the general's axe,thus healing him and causing her to bleed. She however got back on her feet and prepared to attack again. She did not know Darius and did not consider him a worthy opponent. If she only knew…. The duel continued about 10 minutes before Darius managed to pull Fiora,spin his axe,hit her with his powerful Crippling strike and enter the state of Noxian Migth. However,Fiora blocked his ultimate ability and proceeded to fight him. She managed to defeat him,but unexpectedly fell to the ground from the loss of blood. She asked herself: Have I at last found a worthy opponent? Moments later she was engulfed by darkness as she had lost too much blood. She was not dead and would resume the fight,much like her opponent. Meanwhile, Darius was also impressed by the woman's strength and fighting skills. What a waste, he said. And if she were Noxian she could accomplish anything with her power. The battle continued and Darius's allies started gaining the upper hand. However, Fiora was defending the enemy Nexus and besting all who approached it,while still assisting her allies in destroying the enemy's defensive structures. It seemed that only Darius could keep her at bay and defeat her allies using his powerful ultimate ability. After all,Fiora was the only one who could block such a powerful skill and no one of her allies could stand after Darius had come crashing from the sky. In the most important moment of the battle on the Rift, Fiora swiftly dispatched 4 of her enemies and went to destroy the enemy Nexus,so she could end this conflict and get some rest. Her allies were fighting the monstrous Baron Nashor and would soon kill him. However, Darius,guided by his summoner used the Flash summoner spell and started fighting them. Fiora was almost to the Nexus and she heard a dreadful announcement-Enemy quadra kill. Much like herself,Darius had defeated four opponents-only the two of them were now on the Rift. Darius headed towards her base. And the two started destroying each other's Nexus,hoping to do so first.

Suddenly, the sky grew dark,and all structures disappeared.

What the hell,Darius thought. He could no longer hear the voice of his summoner,the Nexus was gone and his surroundings would have driven any man mad, but he remained calm and said: My mind must be strong, Much has changed. Hell, I talk to people, who should be my damn enemies, but for now that does not matter. Having said this he set out to find his way out of this strange place he had found himself in. As he walked into the darkness of the woods he allowed himself to think for himself, without having to concern himself with the principles of Noxian strength.

"I have proven my strength on the battlefield, led my men to victory, unified the nation with the help of high commander Swain, and yet it seems that I will remain that child, without family. My brother cares more about his personal gain and fame. And what will happen when I am gone-Noxus will return to it's former state. Mages and immortal beings will continue their quest for unlimited power, and my homeland will return to it's old ways. Everything I have achieved will be erased, along with me. AH fuck, Such weakness."

Darius became enraged. He had allowed himself to show weakness, which was absolutely unacceptable for a soldier, let alone a general of his reputation. He was suddenly attacked by a beast unlike any he had seen on the rift or the treeline. His power, however ,was no longer limited by the magic of the Institute of War and he struck the beast with such force that it's body split in half. He proceeded without fear or doubt. He found corpses of similar beasts cut by what seemed a sharp weapon, precise as well. After twenty minutes of walking he found a cave. "Whatever this place is, I am here to stay and I need shelter for the night",he said and proceeded to enter. There was light coming out of the cave's entrance. Darius readied his axe and was right to do so. As he approached he was attacked by Fiora,who was also with more power than before. The duel on the rift was nothing compared to this. Both of them were gods of combat,each blocking the other one's attack and striking with incredible speed and force.

"Who knew a woman can pack such a punch, I am impressed." Darius said.

"All you damn men are the same-you have no respect for women and only bend us to your will". Fiora responded angrily.

"Strength above all. Above gender as well. I only consider your talents wasted under the Demacian crown.'' Darius said calmly

Fiora lowered her blade and told Darius that it is better to preserve their energy and offered him a place in the cave with her, but warned him that if he tried anything she would take his life. He smiled and entered. The next day they had to find food and drinkable water. They split up on Fiora's request.

''Could he be the one? Last night he showed respect. Respect very few have shown towards me. I have considered foes like Jax as worthy, but never him. He seems so..strong and yet in his words I saw the pain of the past. Such men are a rarity, and even noble men can be tainted. OH,father" Fiora cried in pain,as she had been stabbed. In that moment she remembered the duel with her father and what she had done…how she was forced to take his life. She could not cry for very long as a group of beasts had surrounded her. She began fighting them,but was overwhelmed. She was wounded and cried out of anger more than pain. Darius was nearby and heard her cry. He knew she was from Demacia, but he had also seen the strength in her. And even before the incident he would often speak to her between matches, discussing tactics and fighting styles, but on a professional level. It is mainly because of her that he thinks his mental power is weakened. He felt something he had never felt before.. Was he falling in love? With a warrior from the nation,which was his people's greatest enemy? The nation he had fought against so many times. Now all that mattered was to save her life. And so he ran as fast as he could and jumped on top of the beasts with a cry that could freeze the blood of even the bravest warrior. And he fought with such determination and strength as he once had to protect his brother from harm. Soon most of the beasts were dead and the few that remained scattered. Darius ran to the wounded, but still conscious Fiora. "Stay with me. Who will be a worthy challenge for me in the top lane if you can't hold your rapier?". Fiora smiled and raised her hand to touch Darius's face." Don't worry I will be there for you, big man,always. They returned to the cave, Darius carrying her. He bandaged her wound and stayed guard as she rested. In a week she was feeling much better. However, they were still in that dark mysterious place, and no one had come for them. Darius had built basic fortifications around the cave and she had found a small source of water near their cave so they didn't have to search for it deep into the jungle.

One day as she was bathing in a small lake south of the cave. Darius came running to tell her that he had spotted a blue energy in the middle of the jungle. He covered his eyes as soon as he saw she was naked.

" I am sorry" he said.

"You would be dead if my rapier wasn't here…and if you hadn't been such a man of honor and hadn't respected me so. She put her clothes on and went to him. He looked at her and she into his piercing eyes. She kissed him so tenderly that he couldn't resist. He didn't want to any way. He had come to realize the strength of the girl and had come to care for her. They readied themselves and set out to find the source of the blue light and hopefully escape.

"We could stay here, Fiora…. but I suppose we both have duties to attend to."

" One day things will inevitably change, Darius, and we will be free to love each other. I refused to marry a man when I was younger, not because he wasn't handsome and muscular, but because he treated me as a tool. You respect me for my abilities and no one has ever cared for me as much as you. Even my beloved father was preparing me for a world where I would be a pawn of men. As they were talking they soon reached the light. But there were dozens of beasts, who were attracted by the enticing glow. Darius and Fiora kissed once more,knowing that if they failed they would never be together, and that if they succeeded they would be forced to live far from one another, as enemies. They fought as one, each protecting the other and soon the beasts were all but destroyed. Where they from the Void? Or a new experiment of some mad scientist or mage? Those things did not matter, because as they stepped into the light they were teleported back to the Institute of war. They each went to their quarters after sharing a loving gaze

" She's damn hot. Did ya have fun with her bro?"

" Why of all the people in the world did you have to be close enough to see that?"

" Hey, I may be busy being Draveeeeen all the time, but you're my big bro, and I won't bust ya. Not that anyone will believe me. All your damn talk of strength and loyalty bla bla bla. Everyone in Noxus thinks your twenty years older than you are and have no interest in he he.

" Watch your mouth,little brother"

"Ok,ok I was just kidding,good choice though. Bye,bro. I will have some people to kill on bot. Looks like the summoners picked me. Who else is there :D? DRAAAAAVEEN TIME!

"Yes,brother, who else is there?"said Darius,looking at the silhouette of the Grand Duelist.


End file.
